User talk:Hockeyben/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to NBA wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 2005-06 NBA season page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Team6and7 (Talk) 15:18, September 2, 2010 Talk pages Please don't remove comments from talk pages I know the language was harsh but comments stay unless very serious where you should get in touch with me or another admin or Wikia Staff. Other than that happy editing. 04:50, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I saw your request. I am more than happy to give you it. Do you understand the responsibility that comes with it? If I do give you it can you leave dealing with other users to me for the time being to me unless you come across an obvious vandal? 05:09, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Okay I will give you the rights don't be afraid leave me a message on my talk page if you need some help. It keeps me notified there even if I go inactive here again. Good luck.-- 23:31, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Colleges We really don't need a large article about them they have there own wiki but maybe we could say something about the players that can from there. So you can delte them for now but eventualy I want to have a list for the players we could just do a category too .-- 17:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yep that works. 20:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Marvin Harrison Is there really a reason to keep this page at all? Being as it is related to a football player. - Wagnike2 17:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :* As can I, I was just asking why in the process of categorizing/cleaning up things you didn't think to delete that page. Also, you should really sign your name on pages using 4 (~) - Wagnike2 17:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Ah, my apologies. I wasn't trying to be confrontational. Just trying to ask things/trying to work together. - Wagnike2 17:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes I think we should come up with some real infoboxes for players, etc on here, instead of using the tables that most of these pages are using. I think infoboxes will make things look more uniform, what do you think? - Wagnike2 17:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sup User:Coreman7658 fav team? Suns 4 me right now. Okurjazzc 15:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Burecrat You have it now use it wisely :) 18:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Why did you make Knightrez an admin? 1. He had his issues before just look on his talk page. 2. He hasnt been on or even made an edit for a half a year only making one edit after i unblocked him. - Note you are in control of this wiki now but you should still trry to get some advice and I would not admining some one with out checking in with me first If i dont espond go ahead yourself but you should go and check in with other editors if there is any active. Good Luck -- 03:17, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I did already remove it as soon as it alreted me via email. could have picked some one else. Re:Articles I am only adding images to articles that aren't being used on the Wiki. Trying to clean up that category. And I appreciate if you want to give me admin rights, but it's not needed as I have staff rights so I can do anything an admin/bureaucrat can do. I will hopefully be working on creating more articles at some point this week. - Wagnike2 14:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :* Another big issue is the lack of player infoboxes being one standard. I've seen them in at least 2 or 3 different variations. This should probably be addressed and changed. - Wagnike2 14:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :* Yea, the infobox needs to be something clean and easy to use for all users. Not just people who are really good at code. I think most of the ones that exist are too complicated right now. - Wagnike2 14:56, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :* Yep, that Knicks one is awesome. Simple, sweet, and clean. I'll try today to make a list of which player pages use which infobox today and then we'll go from there. - Wagnike2 15:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :* Most definitely. - Wagnike2 15:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :* 1,000 articles seems like a decent goal. I still wish there was just one main basketball Wiki. Like if someone College/NBA/and Basketball would just merge. You know? It'd be like hockey in the sense that it'd cover everything. - Wagnike2 20:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :* For now sadly, hopefully in the future they can be convinced. - Wagnike2 20:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :* Well hopefully the French one will take off like the English one. And I'll look at the situation on Association Football and let you know. - Wagnike2 21:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :* You know, the most active bureaucrat on the Basketball Wiki hasn't edited since May 25, 2010. I think there might be some hope for a merge. - Wagnike2 21:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :* He did not, here. - Wagnike2 21:28, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :* That's fine, and you are entitled to your opinion. But you don't need to constantly remind me of it. - Wagnike2 17:14, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :* Let it rest for awhile, nothing major has been changed yet. You are obviously fired up about it and feel affronted with it. Hence, why you are being petty and removing my rights. Whatever retaliation you are trying to pull is very unbecoming. - Wagnike2 18:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :* Down the line, I would hope to do the same for football/other sports yes. I probably won't be on here much this weekend so our discussion might be delayed till Monday, just a heads up. - Wagnike2 16:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :* I'll be around most of the day, starting now. Just hit me up. - Wagnike2 13:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Not a problem. - Wagnike2 15:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Made the decision to lose them, as most of them where incomplete/were demanding templates that aren't on any of the Wikis. - Wagnike2 15:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Working on importing those over, figuring out the best way by talking to people I work with. - Wagnike2 15:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :* It will be basketball.wikia.com (nba.wikia.com and collegebasketball.wikia.com will still redirect to it). And you'll keep your power. - Wagnike2 15:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Working on it this week. So hopefully asap. - Wagnike2 15:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Hopefully, definitely! - Wagnike2 15:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :* It's all good. No reason to hold grudges. - Wagnike2 15:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Basketball.wikia.com already redirects here. After I have the college articles over here, I'll make it the primary domain. It makes sense, it's just confusing to explain. - Wagnike2 17:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :* NBA.wikia is only temporarily the main domain. Once I have all the articles in on one Wiki I can set it to just be basketball. Either way, I would've had to move two wikis of content. So yea. - Wagnike2 17:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Not sure to be exact. - Wagnike2 17:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :* They too have to be imported. And that will probably not be until tomorrow. :* I believe so yea, - Wagnike2 21:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Just a merger update so you know where I'm at with it. I've got about half of the College Basketball images moved over here. Hopefully tomorrow I'll finish the other half and then we can redirect that site here. - Wagnike2 22:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :* The final domain will be basketball yea. Theoretically, you can already use basketball.wikia.com to get here. Basically, it's already the basketball wiki. The front page just needs re-doned which I'll get to. - Wagnike2 00:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :* Well I don't know when I'll get to football. It might be a month or so, as I'll have to convince my bosses to assign me to it since mergers are time consuming and yea. But, personally I definitely want to do it so even though it won't immediately be done after this one, it will definitely be done eventually. - Wagnike2 14:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :* End of the day update, there's about 450 photos to still bring over. But, gaining on the project. Indeed. - Wagnike2 22:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :* Hopefully yea, I can't promise that it will be though, I have to work on a group project for part of the day which means less time on here, sadly. - Wagnike2 14:11, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :* Not sure to be exact. I'm going as fast as I can. - Wagnike2 21:00, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :* Finished the images just now, now I'm going to be working on the main page. - Wagnike2 17:31, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :* I don't understand what you mean by the domain needing changed, you can already access this site through basketball.wikia.com. The only page that is outdated is the main page. - Wagnike2 17:49, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Merger I am all for it In the past the idea floated around in my head as well and we can probably be a little safer on the copyright side of the world as well. Any one have a nice Idea for a new logo I did all the previous ones so i could attempt a new one but don't have a great idea. -- 17:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) College Basketball Portal Can I revert the College Basketball portal to what I was going to? It's basically just the college basketball's wiki's main page. And the NBA Portal will be the NBA Wiki's main page, etc. That way they have similar format. - Wagnike2 18:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :* The nicest/more informative nature of it is subjective. Again, I'm not trying to argue with you or force something on you, but we need uniformity. - Wagnike2 18:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :* Any idea of what should go on the main page? It needs to be tweaked more so it's not really linking to so much NBA information since the NBA has it's own portal you know. Any help would be appreciated. - Wagnike2 19:42, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :* Looks good to me, do you have the correct rights on here? - Wagnike2 20:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Football Depends on when I get assigned to it, but I let my boss know of the interest in merging the football wikis, so hopefully it'll only be a couple weeks. Sorry, I can't give you a more definitive answer than that. - Wagnike2 14:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :* Jeep Wiki, I won't just make you an admin there (I know there is no active admins there). You can adopt the Wiki formally if you are interested in it though. - Wagnike2 13:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :* Right, well I have to follow their rules more strictly now, so I can't really help you out. - Wagnike2 14:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :* Again sir, the begging for rights is unbecoming completely. Also like I already mentioned, I have to follow rules closer now. - Wagnike2 18:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :* I'm in zero way angry with you. I just can't understand why I told you that I can't make you an admin and that you'll have to follow the adoption policy. - Wagnike2 18:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :* It's totally cool, things happen. Plus it's hard to tell what emotions people are having anyway when it's just through text. :-) - Wagnike2 03:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Euroleague Go for it man. Seems like a good idea. - Wagnike2 16:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :* The merge won't take place anytime soon no, since it's not football season it's not a huge priority. But as soon as I can get permission from my bosses to go through with it then it will. - Wagnike2 15:55, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sysop I'm here now. :-) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 13:01, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blogs Thanks, feel free to contribute if you want. Trying to get people more engaged on here. - Wagnike2 16:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :* Sounds good indeed. - Wagnike2 17:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) do you think Monta for Iggy would be a good trade? No, I think Monta's better than Iggy. -Hockeyben 15:24, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :* Right on. I was sort of pulling for the Heat, but I'm also totally fine with the Mavericks winning. Dirk deserves it. Looking forward to seeing your re-caps. :-) - Wagnike2 15:15, June 13, 2011 (UTC)